Rookpels' fanfiction/Wolf Live deel 1:kleine poten in een grote wereld
Een beetje uitleg Dit is mijn ff als wolf, het verhaal van Rookpels, simpelweg. Het verhaal zal (meestal) worden verteld vanuit het perspectief van Rookpels. 'Ik' is dus Rookpels. Er zullen nog delen volgen, maar dit is hoe het begon! Heb je vragen, dan mag je ze altijd stellen! O ja, ik gebruik niet de echte termen zoals 'alfa' om het gemakelijker te houden, het zijn dus geen roedels zoals in het echt! Veel leesplezier!! P.s. De andere roedels doe ik later want nu spelen ze nog niet zo'n grote rol ;) De roedels MosRoedel: Leider: Spar- donkerbruine wolf met bladgroene ogen Leidster: Eclips- pikzwarte wolvin met donkerblauwe ogen Commandant: Blaze- grote, gespierde goudbruine wolf met uniek patroon en gele ogen Kruidenwolf: Spikkelblad- bruine wolvin met gekleurde spikkels en bruine ogen Vechters: Grijsvoet- zwarte wolf met grijze poten en blauwe ogen Storm- grijs gestreepte wolf met witte buik en snuit, ijsblauwe ogen leerling: Valk Flame- zwarte wolf met rode vlammen op flanken en onder ogen, okkerkleurige ogen Lightning- bruine wolf met blauwe bliksemschichten op flanken en onder ogen, blauwe ogen Luna- grijze wolvin met kleine witte vlekjes en ambere ogen Jagers: Dauwbloem- grijsblauwe wolvin met blauwe snuit en blauwe ogen. Sol- lichtrode wolf met gele ogen. leerling: Lijster Eekhoorn- donkerroste wolvin met een grote staart en groene ogen. leerling: Bries Uil- bruine wolvin met zwarte streepjes en blauwe ogen. leerling: Twijg Vechtersleerlingen: Valk- zwarte wolf met bruine snuit en buik en ambergele ogen Jagersleerlingen: Twijg- kleine lichtbruine wolvin en ambere ogen Bries- erg lichtgrijze wolvin met een witte achterpoot en hazelbruine ogen Lijster- lichtrode gestreepte wolf met mooie lichtgroene ogen Zoogwolvinnen: Lycka- witte wolvin met okkere ogen partner: Grijsvoet, pups: Sneeuwstorm, Rookpels en Vlekvoet Muis- kleine grijze wolvin partner: Blaze, pups: Springer Pups: Springer- wolfje met donkergrijze vacht, witte borst en poten, blauwe ogen Vlekvoet- zwarte wolf met bevlekte voeten en okerkleurige ogen Sneeuwstorm- witte wolvin met een dikke vacht en staart en okerkleurige ogen Rookpels- kleine rookgrijs wolvinnetje met helderblauwe ogen Oudsten: Bot- grijze wolf met witte vegen en bruine ogen Merel- zwarte wolvin met oranje ogen BeekRoedel: RotsRoedel: HeideRoedel: Hoofdstuk 1 "Kijk! Kijk mama, ze opent haar ogen!" "Stt! Straks maak je haar nog bang, beerkop!" "En jij dan, meneer met je poten vol hertenpoep! "Hé!" "Ga van me af!" "Auw!" "Zeg! Hou nu eens op! Jullie zus heeft gewoon wat meer tijd nodig. Ze is moe van al jullie getetter." "Maar we wachten al zooooo lang!" Ik opende mijn ogen. Ik zag een witte pup, een zwarte pup met bevlekte poten en een grote witte wolvin. Ze rook naar melk. Dat was mijn mama! Ik keek rond, en keek naar de kleine bruine wolvin die verderop zat met een piepklein jonkie met een donkergrijs vachtje en witte poten en borst. "Hey zusie! Kom je mee spelen?" Ik knipperde verward en stond toen op. Het enige waar ik aan dacht, was onze naamceremonie. "Verzamel alle bij de Mos Eik voor een belangrijke ceremonie!" Het was zover. Het IS zover! Ik spurtte naar buiten, maar botste op tegen een zwarte wolf met grote, grijze gespierde poten. Zijn geur had ik al eerder geroken. Mijn vader. "Hey kleintje! Klaar voor je ceremonie?" Hij pakte me op een droeg me de menigte in. Er waren zoveel wolven, allemaal in verschillende kleuren en grootes. Mijn broer en zus kwamen achter, en ze gingen in een cirkel rond ons zitten. Wat een fijn en spannend gevoel. Mijn ouders wierpen nog een blik op het groepje, en verlieten daarna het kamp, door de braamtunnel heen. "Deze pups zijn oud genoeg om nu een naam te krijgen. Iedereen mag spreken, en op het einde moeten ze allemaal een naam hebben, die ze de rest van hun leven zullen meedragen, waar ze ook gaan." Een wolvin begon daarna te spreken. "Laten we beginnen met deze mooie witte dame hier." En toen barste iedereen los. "O, hoe schattig! "Ik denk dat ik een idee heb, misschien Sneeuw!" "Oh ja da's een mooie naam." "Of Wolk!" Nog een heel deel andere namen geroepen. "Misschien Sneeuwstorm!" Een oude grijs-witte wolf sprak zo luid als hij nog kon. "Dat is goed dan," zei de zwarte wolvin die ook op het einde had gesproken. "De volgende is het enige mannetje." "Kijk naar die speciale poten!" Een lichtrode wolf begon voorzichtig met spreken: "Ik weet iets, Spikkelpoot." Gelijkaardige namen volgden. "Ooooooo ik weet iets!" Een donkerbruine wolvin met kleine zwarte streepjes sprong op en neer. "Vlekvoet!" "Ohhhh zo cool!" Mijn broer keek beschaamd om zich heen. Toen begon iedereen te lachen. "Dat vind ik goed," begon de leider terug, een grote bruine wolf. Zijn groene ogen schitterden in het licht van de Zon. "En nu de laatste, dit kleintje." "Ik kan haar niet zien!" Klagend gemompel ging rond. Onze leidster riep om Blaze, de commandant. Hij was immens! Voor ik het wist, zat ik op zijn rug. Ik klom wat verder tot op zijn hoofd, en hij deed en paar rondjes. Daarna ging hij op zijn gemak zitten. Hij grinnikte. Niemand zei iets. Het was stil, je kon de blaadjes horen vallen. Tenslotte begon Blaze zelf. "Wat dacht je van Rookpels?" Een paar wolven mompelden en knikten onzeker. Ik liet mijn oren hangen, en keek verdrietig naar mijn broer en zus. "Ok, nu zijn deze pups officieel deel van MosRoedel!" Iedereen begonnen te joelen, en toen huilden we allemaal naar zon. Op dat moment kwamen onze ouders terug. Ze hadden een hert bij zich. Volgens legende's moeten de ouders van pups tijdens hun Naamceremonie een hert vangen, en 's nachts wordt het opgegeten. De pups worden eerst overgoten met een beetje bloed van het hert als teken van kracht en bescherming. Een kwart maan later mogen ze kiezen welk pad ze volgen. Als jager, krijger, of kruidenwolf. Het feest kon beginnen! Hoofdstuk 2 "Mama, mogen we buiten spelen?" "Ja, maar wees voorzichtig, ok? "Ok!" We trippelden naar buiten, de sneeuw in. Het was de dag na de Naamceremonie. "Wat vond je van gisteren?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Maar ik wist het wel. Ik vond het stom. Het tegenoverstelde van wat ik gedacht had erover. En ik moet me gaan wassen! Een mens kan niet eens op zijn gemak een ff schrijven >:(